A Normal Girls Diary
by Xxxlittle-blue-monsterxxX
Summary: This is my diary! Warning these people are real! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my 3****rd**** story and I like this one the best it's just my book that I write in but this one is better.**** These are real people not fake!!**

Chapter 1

9/3/09

OMG!!! Why am I even writing in this stupid book? I told my mom that I wanted something I could write on.

When I said that I meant a computer but my mom took it the wrong way. My mom came home with a box in a bag; I thought it was one of them cool small computers.

I always wanted a small computer so I could take it anywhere; I love to write so it would be cool to write at the park and stuff, but no that can't happen, so I just gave up on that.

Yesterday my mom told me that we where starting school on the 6th so that will be bad. I'm moving schools I used to be in an elamerey school now I'm in a middle school. I will start MEC, how nice. My cousin is already there and says that it's more drama.

Last year every girl in school started going boy crazy. I like boys but I'm not going to change or anything for them. My best friend Nina can't wait to go to MEC, she wants to see the 7th grade boys but I all ready no all of them and they aren't that great.

My best friend Nina is awesome but she's a little to boy crazy. If she sees a cute boy OMG she saw him first even if I pointed him out. Her main crush now is Trevor but lets go on cuss I liked him first in 2nd grade. I like live at her house and am always over there.

My other friend Kayla is cool; she's really tall and also boy crazy. She's in "love" with Joe I liked him to and I no it sounds like I liked a lot of people but my friends liked more.

My last close friend is Vincent he's really funny. I like him the mot right no cuss he's not boy crazy (if so he didn't tell us). But sometimes he's to goody-goody for me and sometimes he's over the top. Once he peed on Nina's house (ewwwwy).

I think I'm going to go now cause its 11:24 so nighty-night!!

Peace-Love-Bananas


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay for the people out there that say you should not use there names, they are normal names and I can use them if I want to. Also this is from my diary I didn't check my grammar it was a book that I didn't care about my grammar. But for the people that liked it and who didn't care and know that this came from a book that I didn't care about THANKS!! **

Chapter 2

9/4/09

Today was good and bad. First I will give you the bad news I saw the girl I hate today . The good news is I saw the guy I like !!First the girl I hate is Katie (not her real name) is the meanest person EVER. She thinks she's cool because she wares name brand stuff and always has a boyfriend. Well a girl always with a boyfriend is a whore!!!

The boy I like is soooooo cute!!!! His name is Kale (not his real name) and I don't like them goody-goody boys I like the bad-asses sad part is that he hangs out with the 7th graders. But my consent Austin is in 7th grade and they are friends . I see them together all the time and I'm afraid to tell Austin who I like. Austin will deftly tell him or black mail me, I mean like we have a love-hate relationship.

Back to Kale he is soooo cool. The only bad thing is that he doesn't go to school so I don't get to see him. It's not like he doesn't go to my school he doesn't go at all!! I only see him around town and not very often. Kale has black hair, brown eyes, and a lot of freckles!!! How could you not love that?!? He's like all Irish, and I am mostly Irish, he's got freckles, I got freckles. I think we should be together but no he has to have 7th graders as girlfriends. All the girls he dates, I no, so it makes it worse.

Also today I was walking with Nina and Kayla and I saw him. So he turns the other way!!! WTF!! The only way I could tell it was him was because of his coal black hair and his husky voice. He was with Austin and Javon. Javon is one of my top friend's he's really tall and loves bananas. That's how we found out that we have more in common then we thought; now we call each other banana buddies. Me and him could sit and talk about a banana nut muffin for hours!!Lol

Austin was mouthing awww as I walked by and I kicked him when he came over. I think he stole this book and read the back because it says Kale with hearts all over it. Maybe I should erase that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people that love my story. Love you guys to ;) pleaz comment!! :) **

Chapter 3

9/5/09

Today was the first day of school!! OMFG!! It was awesome!! I love all the people in my class I have new friends and I love my new teachers but one. My new friends are Elisha, and Tayanna!!

Elisha is cool she's kind of a bully which makes her even cooler. She's like one of my main friends now!! She has dirty blond hair and sits at my table in science!! Tayanna is awesome she doesn't care what people think and she speaks her mind. She has black hair and also sits at my table in science.

My teachers are cool my favorite is she's my language and reading teacher. My science teacher is he's hard but I like his class. My math teacher is I don't like her that much or what she teaches.

The people I don't like are Joe p. he's not the one that Kayla likes he's a show off Elisha wants to push him down a flight of stairs. Then there's Joe w. the one that Kayla dose like he's ignorant and an ass. Next is Dakota he's kind of weird and smart and skinny. Then is Gabby she is so weird she barks like a dog and is in love with cats. There are sooo many more people but I can't write them all.

Kale is in 's class so I see him a lot (yaaaaaay )!!! Today I saw him in line and he stuck his tongue out at me!!!! I was suffering from butterflies, OMFG!!! Then I stuck my tongue out at him then he gave me a sad face and I gave him a sad face. Then the kid behind me to move so I had to say bye and he was a ready looking the other way .

I got to go I have to set the table for dinner .

Peace-Love-Kale

**Pleaz review love you all and if you have nothing nice to say don't say it!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

9/6/09

Today was grate Kale is in my special (yaaaaay ) Okay so I was in art and he was talking to some of his friends when told him to move his set to somewhere else. So he comes to sit at my table!!!!

"Hey" says Kale

"Hi" I say

"So like what are we doing?"

"Oh where Drawing a person at our table."

"Oh okay so can I draw you and you draw me" I died inside!!

"Yea, sure."

We both draw each other I am a bad drawer so it took me two classes to draw him but he was an awesome drawer. It looked like I was looking in a mirror, mine looked like you where looking at his evil twin brother. We where both done so we did a crossword puzzle and talked. Some how we got in to this conversion.

"So who do you like?" he said wondering

"What?" I said worried

"Who do you like?" he said again

"Um no one." I said nerves

"Oh that's too bad."

"Why"

"Because I know someone who likes you."

"Who?"

"But you don't like anyone so I can't tell you."

"Okay I do just tell me!"

"Who?"

"I can't tell you!" I said teasing

"Okay um I like you!"

"You do!"

"I know its weird but I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

"YES" I yelled across the room

"Okay I will pick you up at 7:00 on Saturday."

"OKAY" I said excited

OMG!!! That was the best day of my life and I can't wait till Saturday!!

**OMG!! What's going to happen on there date!! **

**Thanks to all the people that like the story and comment PLEAZ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

9/7/09

Today was Saturday, and Kale took me on our date. It was so nice; first we went to an Italian restaurant. Then we went to an ice cream store and walk around the park wile we ate our ice cream. We where sitting on a bench in the park and he saw me shiver, so he took off his jacket and gave it to me and I said I was still cold so he hugged me .

Then on our way back to my house it started to rain hard. We ran till we where on my porch, and then I heard my brother throw the door giggling. I knew that his ear would be at the door so I hit the door with my fist. "Ouch" he said. I laughed and then Kale hugged me and ran off in to the rain. I fell back on my door and went in to dream land. Then I came out of my trance to see my brother making kisses faces at me.

I ran up in to my room and called my best friend Nina to tell her the whole story. She was happy for me and I am so tired I think I'm going to go to bed its like 11:00 and I want to dream happy dreams of Kale.

**I no this one wasn't long but the next one will be longer promise. And pleas comment thanks to the people who like it and keep reading!!! **


End file.
